


Razzle Dazzle

by Lunatasha



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: He was a little annoyed at how cliché it felt, the whole realising he may care for her more than he thought just because she dressed differently than usual. It was ridiculous really, those things never happened in real life did they?Or, a Christmas party that changed Toshiro's entire outlook. My gift to toshiroismybitch for the 2017's HitsuKarin Secret Santa.





	Razzle Dazzle

Toshiro had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. The evening had started off fine, as fine as one of Matusmoto's parties could go anyway. She had heard about Christmas work parties from Karin (who was complaining about having to go one, explaining that she was only a student temp for the busy holiday season and didn't know anyone very well, but felt obliged to go regardless) and Matsumoto had pretty much ran with the idea immediately.

There wasn't much room for him to complain either, as she hadn't asked for any financing from squad funds, only for the use of the canteen, and a lot of his squad members were excited about the party, so really who was he to squash the enjoyment of others simply because he found it a bit of a hassle? Well that was until she had decided to would be great fun for everyone to dress like it was a human party as well, using the argument that it was more 'authentic' that way. He had tried to draw the line there, arguing that there was no way all the members who wanted to go would be able to get human party clothes, it just wasn't logistically sound. But Matsumoto had insisted that she had it covered and frankly he did not have the energy to argue about something he wouldn't take the fall for anyway so he just let it be.

He had more or less forgotten about the party over the past few weeks, being swamped with work like usual until Karin of all people just swanned into his office asking for Matsumoto. Her sudden appearance had completely thrown him, as she had always told him in advance whenever she was visiting Soul Society, and she had her hands full of carrier bags too, which was definitely odd. She had grinned at his confusion, setting down the bags on the sofa in his office, explaining that Matsumoto had asked for her help in setting up the party, to keep with the whole 'authentic human christmas party' theme. _Of course_.

It didn't take long for Matsumoto to come flying into the office and whisk Karin away along with the bags she had brought with her (decorations he assumes), thankfully allowing Toshiro to get some more work done before the party got underway. Matsumoto was bad enough for pestering him to join in things, but knowing Karin was here too, he sincerely doubted he would be allowed to get anything productive done once the party started.

Sure enough he was dragged away from his desk a couple of hours later by Matsumoto, who was trying to convince him that he had to show up for a little bit because it was a squad party and he was the Captain, not that she had to bother. Toshiro had learnt by now that it was just quicker and easier to show up to whatever event she was asking him to, and then to simply leave after a short while. Besides he was a little curious as to what Karin was currently up to, he had fully expected her to join Matsumoto in getting him here but she was suspiciously absent.

Toshiro had to admit, this party was definitely one of Matsumoto's nicer ones, the large room decorated tastefully and the guests enjoying themselves without being overly loud. His squad members seemed to be focused on what everyone was wearing and listening to the Christmas music playing, a lot of them not having heard modern music before, rather than getting drunk which he was certainly thankful for. The slight downside to everyone wearing human clothes however was that he could not spot Karin for the life of him. He wasn't about to ask Matsumoto if she knew where she was, or what she was wearing so he could spot her easier, knowing damn well it would result in Matsumoto teasing him if he did. He did however spot Momo sitting at one of the tables that were dotted round, talking to a few of his squad members, and he quickly decided to join her, not wanting to stand awkwardly by a wall for much longer.

“Rangiku managed to get you here I see!"

“Yeah” Toshiro said as he sat down next to her, nodding in greeting to the other two at the table before joking dryly. “How did you get in though, I thought it was a squad party?”

Momo answered in a matching tone, smile in her eyes, “Oh shush, you know she always invites more people than there are in the squad. Besides I wasn't going to waste an opportunity to wear the dress she gave me.”

“Ah.”

“I'm surprised she didn't give you something a little dressier.”

“Oh she tried to a couple of weeks ago, but she needed my measurements and I didn't want her wasting her money on something I'm likely not going to wear for even a whole night, so I wouldn't give them to her.”

Momo smiled slightly, unsurprised. “I can see your point. Still it's a nice party.”

Toshiro nodded. “That's true I suppose.”

“Oh have you seen Karin yet? She looks so pretty all made up! Probably partly because she's much more used to dressing like this compared to the rest of us” Momo said with a laugh.

“I haven't actually, I figured she would try to get me away from the office with Matsumoto but I haven't seen her since early afternoon.”

Momo shrugged, answering the unspoken of question of where Karin was. “Ah well you won't be able to miss her once you see her, she's wearing this short sparkly red dress, so she stands out pretty well. Maybe she's outside? Rangiku opened up one of the back doors so the room won't get too stuffy.”

“Maybe,” He said while glancing round the room, “I can't seem to find her in here at any rate.”

Momo nudged him while giving him a pointed look. “So go look outside.” When Toshiro didn't move she poked his arm lightly, “Shiro?”

“She's not outside,” he said, gesturing to where he was looking.

Momo swivelled round in her chair, eyes lighting up when she spotted Karin. “Ah there you are! We were wondering where you had got to.”

Karin greeted them both with a full smile, sitting down in one of the seats opposite Toshiro and Momo, the squad members having vacated them when they weren't paying attention. “Hey. Aw Toshiro I was kinda hoping I'd see you in a suit.”

Snapping out of the slight trance he was in when he heard his name, Toshiro tried to reply smoothly. “I, er, didn't see the point.”

Karin tsked and stuck her tongue out of him. “You're no fun. Suits are like the best things anyone can wear.”

Toshiro didn't answer, too busy having a personal crisis. He had known for months now that he was romantically interested in Karin, although never acting on it, deciding quickly that a relationship with a dead man was hardly the thing she needed right now, when she had finally found an interest in life she wanted to pursue. But the attention he was suddenly paying to the curve of her neck, her hips? _That_ was new. Her whole dress was covered in sequins so she caught the light, and therefore his attention despite his best efforts, every time she so much as moved. When she crossed one of her legs over the other, inadvertently hiking the already short dress up her leg another inch or two, she had mindlessly tried to pull it back down, likely out of habit but the hem had jumped straight back up, unable to quite go over the thick muscle of her thigh, a revelation that had Toshiro's brain short-circuiting.

He immediately shot his gaze back up from Karin's lower half to her face after he realised what he was doing, and tried to pay attention to whatever she and Momo were talking about. But Momo ended up leaving only a moment after, saying she would let the two of them catch up.

Karin grinned and turned to him. “So, you been up to anything interesting?”

“Not really. There's always more work than usual to get done before new years so everyone can have a proper break, so I've just been busy with that. What about you? Was the work Christmas party that bad in the end?”

Karin laughed. “I guess not, I mean I did get hit on twice which was super awkward, but other than that it was alright.”

“Did you wear this dress?”

He felt himself going slightly pink when he realised the implications of what he said, darkening further when he caught sight of Karin's raised eyebrow and slight smile. “I take it you think it looks good then?”

Toshiro struggled for a moment. “Well, I mean red has always suited you.”

Karin grinned. “I'll keep that in mind,” she said in a suggestive voice before taking mercy on him, relaxing in her seat and speaking in her normal voice. “But yeah actually I wore this then as well. Seemed daft to buy another dress, especially when no one here had seen me in this one or anything.”

Toshiro nodded. “I am a little surprised though, you're not usually one to go all, I don't know, glitzy?”

Karin smiled at his wording. “Yeah I know, Yuzu convinced me to try it on when we were dress shopping and I kinda just fell in love with it. Even if it is a little showy. But hey Rangiku said she wanted the party to be dazzling, so at least I fit in with the theme.”

“True.”

Karin's eyes flickered to his, a little taken back by his immediate, honest-sounding agreement before she smiled shyly to herself. With the conversation apparently dried up for the moment Karin got up saying she was going to grab drinks.

Toshiro watched her go, sighing slightly as leaned back in his seat, not really having any idea what to do with himself. He had never experienced what he could only assume was sexual attraction before, which came with the rather startling realisation that perhaps his feelings for Karin were stronger than he thought. He was a little annoyed at how cliché it felt, the whole realising he may care for her more than he thought just because she dressed differently than usual. It was ridiculous really, those things never happened in real life did they?

He looked up from the table and spotted Karin across the room, carefully pouring water in two cups. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't ignore that simply catching sight of her had brought on a sudden warmth that made his chest ache. He sighed again.

Apparently those sorts of things _did_ happen in real life.

 


End file.
